La Nana Swan: Outtakes
by Aye436
Summary: Érase una vez… a veces las historias tienen sus propios cuentos, de los que nadie sabe o ha escuchado. Así es como La Nana Swan comparte sus outtakes… AH


_**La Nana Swan: **_**Outtakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _Érase una vez…_ a veces las historias tienen sus propios cuentos, de los que nadie sabe o ha escuchado. Así es como **La Nana Swan** comparte sus outtakes… AH

**Disclaimer: **Los nombres de los personajes de Crepúsculo © son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Alfaguara Juvenil, Little Brown Editions y Summit Entertainment. La trama es obra y gracia de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>En memoria de aquellos que perecieron por el Tsunami…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CENIBELLA<strong>

**-Introducción-**

_Había una vez, en un lugar lejano una muchacha…_

—No, no— calla una pequeña vocecita de niña a la autora.

_¿Eh, me hablas a mí?_

—¡Es que así no se cuenta esta historia!— replica otra voz, esta vez la de un niño.

_Si pudiera suspirar lo haría... ¿Cómo que así no se cuenta la historia?_

—Nop. Debes contarla como lo hacemos nosotros…

_¿Cómo lo cuentan ustedes? Pero, si… ¡Ustedes son personajes de esta historia!_

—Sí, pero lo contamos mejor.

—Con más realidad.

_Dios, un par de niños me dicen cómo contar mis historias. ¡Esto es el colmo!_

—¡No, el colmo es de que Bella y papi aún no se besan, y en la historia original ya llevas casi treinta capítulos! —contesta enojado el niño.

_Eh, no odien a la autora. Dios, los personajes cada vez están más descontrolados, mejor dicho _los niños_, los niños de hoy no tienen límites._

—Tenemos límites, y si por nosotros fuera papá ya estaría casado con Bella— anunció cantarinamente la niña.

_Estas diciendo que, si esta historia la contaran ustedes sería… ¿distinta?_

—Sipididín, es más Bella sería una Princesa y papá el Príncipe.

_¡Eso ya lo hice en THE PRINCESS SWAN! _

—No importa, nosotros lo podemos armar, diseñar...

_Dios, ustedes se juntan mucho con Alice…_

—Tía Alice dice que es buena idea que creemos nuestras propias historias.

_¿Ah, sí?_

—Aja, y lo más mejor de todo es que ya empezamos a escribirlas.

_Si es así, ¿cómo llamarían esta historia?_

—¡Cenibella!— responden a la par.

_Alguien tráigame una aspirina, este par me va a dar una migraña._

—No, no _miraña_, no— dice preocupado el niño—. Te vamos a contar nuestra historia.

—A nuestra manera.

_¿Y qué pasará con La Nana Swan?_

—Oh, eso lo deberás actualizar pronto… ya queremos que sepan cómo vencemos a la _Bruja Blanca._

—Y cómo mamá y papá terminan juntos.

—Por lo mientras, contaremos cómo comenzó esta historia, y cómo queremos que termine— la niña me mira con ojos tiernos, una de esas miradas que uno no puede dejar pasar por alto— ¿Zas?

_Oh, Dios un par de personajes le dan una patada en el culo al autor porque quieren tomar control de su propia historia… _

—Hey Grace— susurra el niño a su hermana, que lo mira con los ojos grandotes de sorpresa—, Aye dijo una palabrota, ¿o fue mi idea?

—Nah, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer Lorcan— ambos se miran de forma cómplice, avanzando un paso al frente extienden una de sus manitas hacia mí.

_No es Halloween en mi mundo chicos, nada de dulces._

—No es por Halloween— anuncia contento Lorcan—, haz dicho una mala palabra frente a nosotros.

—Y por eso o nos pagas o nos dejas contar la historia.

_Jesús, ¿qué les dan a estos niños hoy en día? Lamento informarles que ninguna es posible. Al decirles esto, veo que comienzan a ponerse tristes, por lo que formulo un plan rápidamente…_

_Yo y mis benditos planes, que se van al traste con sólo una mirada lastimera del par más singular que he creado en mi cabeza._

_Suspiro. Está bien, está bien. Cedo lo a los gemelos Cullen la oportunidad de que nos cuenten su historia._

—¡EHHHH!—se escucha un alarido.

_Como saben, los nombres no nos pertenecen, sólo nos gusta… _jugar con ellos.

Esto ocurrió no hace mucho, precisamente una noche de verano antes de que las clases comenzaran. Pero un poco después de que los hermanos Cullen conocieran a su futura nana, y tal vez madre, Isabella Swan.

Esa noche su padre había sido invitado por su hermano y mejor amigo a asistir a una fiesta, por lo que los pequeños debieron quedarse en casa de su abuela.

Esme disfrutaba tener al pequeño par con ella. Eran una bendición salida de una maldición.

—No te olvides que llevo mi celular— le recordó por enésima vez Edward Cullen a su madre, la cual rodó los ojos exasperada.

—Hijo, es casi ofensa. ¿Recuerdas quién te crió a ti y a tu hermano?— Edward se ruborizó, mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de pena, su madre le acarició una mejilla—. Entiendo tu preocupación corazón, pero es hora de que dejes atrás el pasado. Continúes con tu vida, por el bien de los tres.

Edward abrazó a su madre, y con un "_Te amo, Ma._", luego de ser arrastrado a la fuerza por su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo, se alejó de la casa de sus padres. Pensando casi todo el camino, lo duro que a veces le resultaba que sus hijos no tuvieran una madre como su abuela. Sólo esperaba que Esme estuviera en lo correcto. No podía sacrificar más la felicidad de sus dos angelitos.

Mientras el preocupado padre iba de camino a la Mascarada, un par de pequeños se divertía haciendo pasteles, viendo películas de Disney y jugando juegos de mesa con sus abuelos. Pero no fue recién hasta casi la media noche, que el pequeño par le daría una sorpresa a su abuela.

—Entonces, ¿qué les leeré hoy?— les miró de manera cómplice Esme, tres pares de ojos verdes brillaron con emoción, esa era la mejor parte de la noche. Contarse historias.

—No, no hoy contaremos Grace y yo— anunció Lorcan. Grace asintió con entusiasmo, desde hacía días que habían preparado ese cuento, especialmente para la abuela.

Haber visto a su papá de traje y tan galante sólo había fortalecido más la imagen de los niños sobre lo que iban a contar a continuación.

—Bueno, entonces escuchemos esa linda historia— sonrió su abuela.

Grace se aclaró la garganta.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano, vivía un Príncipe llamado Edward.

Esme sonrió, sus nietos a veces eran muy tiernos. _Ojalá su_ nueva_ niñera los sepa querer, _pensó para sí, ya que ella no estaba del todo convencida sobre la idea de que su hijo contratara a una extraña para cuidar a sus valiosos tesoros, más después de lo ocurrido con la harpía de Victoria.

—El Príncipe vivía en un castillo, con el Rey, la Reina y sus fieles compañeros…

Las imágenes de lo que los niños contaban comenzaron a danzar frente a los ojos de Esme, casi podía sentir que se encontraba en otra época…

—_Él tenía todo lo que todo Príncipe poseía, pero aun así no era feliz…_

Los Reyes estaban muy preocupados por su hijo, el Príncipe aún no había encontrado el amor, y eso podría poner en peligro al Reino, en especial a los dos tesoros más importantes de la Realeza, los dos ave fénix. Dos aves que eran inmortales, eran mellizos y siempre habían pertenecido a la familia, se decía que con cada nuevo heredero, los dos mellizos se prendían en fuego para renacer de sus cenizas y así acompañar en su reinado a la nueva generación de Reyes.

Lo preocupante es que estas aves tenían una especie de reloj interno, que indicaba que ya era hora de suceder el trono y generar herencia, si ello no sucedía una de las aves moriría y mitad del Reino sufriría una terrible maldición.

Por ello los Reyes decidieron que era hora de convocar a todas las muchachas jóvenes del Reino, tal vez entre ellas se encontraba la indicada para su hijo. Y no se equivocaban, el único detalle era que esta joven era una forastera, había llegado al Reino recientemente y vivía a las afueras en una pequeña cabaña con su padre.

En el pueblo era la envidia de muchas de las mujeres, ya que era sumamente hermosa, como su nombre: Bella.

La muchacha tenía todas las cualidades para ser princesa, leía muchos libros, le gustaba cantar y adoraba a los niños y animales del pueblo.

Un día unas de las jóvenes envidiosas decidió que debían jugarle una mala pasada, la ridiculizarían ante todo el pueblo y así nadie más se fijaría de nuevo en la pobre Bella.

Mientras eso sucedía las aves fénix sentían la presencia de la noble Bella, que era la destinada a pasar el resto de sus días con el Príncipe. Por ello, por medio de sueños trataron que los dos supieran ya de la existencia del uno del otro.

Fue un día de esos en que las jóvenes envidiosas pusieron en marcha su plan. Bella iba camino a la librería cuando dos de ellas le pusieron piedras en el camino, haciendo que se resbalase y cayera junto a un montículo de cenizas que había juntado el barrendero del pueblo aquella mañana, producto de las chimeneas de las casas más cercanas. Así fue como el plan de las muchachas surgió efecto, pues a partir de ese momento todos en el pueblo comenzaron a llamarle "_Cenibella_". La pobre Bella estaba destrozada, la habían humillado cuando ella no había hecho ningún mal a nadie.

Después de ese percance, a la pobre doncella sufrió muchas más tristezas. Su padre, había caído enfermo. Los días pasaban y el pobre hombre no mejoraba. Fue unas semanas más tarde que el padre de Bella falleció.

Como Bella no tenía a ningún pariente cercano, fue llevada al orfanato del pueblo de inmediato. El lugar era tan horrible como la propia gente del pueblo lo era con ella. Bella fue encargada de limpiar las cocinas por lo que el horrendo apodo ganado días atrás siguió por un buen tiempo.

Fue exactamente dos meses después que los reyes decidieron por fin hacer algo por su hijo. Darían una mascarada donde invitarían a todas las doncellas del reino.

Unos días más tarde la invitación llegó al orfanato, todas querían acudir, pero la directora no quería bajo ningún motivo que Bella fuera, fue así como le impuso quehaceres de lo más absurdos y pesados, que no le daban tiempo de nada a la pobre chica.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía era que un par de ratoncitos amables, llamados Em y Jazz, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla, ellos habían vivido mucho tiempo en el orfanato, y ninguna de las chicas los había tratado tan bien como Bella.

Los ratoncitos habían juntado las cosas que otras chicas en el orfanato tiraban y con ello crearon un bonito vestido con una máscara que le hiciera juego.

El gran día había llegado y Bella aún no había terminado sus quehaceres, y por si fuera poco ella aún no tenía nada qué llevar, o eso pensaba hasta que casi a la hora en que las chicas del orfanato y la directora planeaban retirarse al palacio, Bella encontró en su cama un lindo vestido con una máscara. Em y Jazz le sonrieron cuando se lo probó, quedaba muy bonita.

La directora al ver que Bella se había apresurado logró de alguna forma que las otras chicas se enfadaran porque "llevaba cosas de ellas" que Bella no había pedido prestadas. De más está decir que entre enojos y arranques el vestido de Bella quedó hecho trizas.

Triste y una vez más humillada, Bella corrió a los jardines, donde los ratoncitos intentaron consolarla, pero todo era en vano, la pobre chica no paraba de llorar.

De repente, una luz iluminó todo el jardín. Bella alzó los ojos y se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa, la cual se hizo llamar Hada "Alice", su Hada Madrina.

Bella no sabía si creerle o no, pero luego de ver que el Hada transformaba una calabaza en un carruaje, pensó que era real.

Alice comenzó a hacer magia con su varita, creando así un precioso vestido para Bella con una máscara a juego y zapatillas de cristal. Bella solo tenía hasta la medianoche para bailar con el Príncipe, luego de ello el hechizo se rompería y ella volvería a ser la "Cenibella".

Agradecida con su Hada, Bella partió rumbo al castillo en el carruaje encantado. Donde encontraría a un Príncipe de ojos verde esmeralda...

Fue en ese preciso momento que Edward, Emmett y Jasper regresaron a la casa. Edward estaba ansioso por ver a sus hijos, pero al verlos tan metidos en el relato, detuvo a su hermano y su mejor amigo, solo para poder disfrutar de sus pequeños, sin interrupciones.

Pronto los pequeños comenzaron a recrear la canción de la _Bella Durmiente_, su abuela estaba tan concentrada en ellos que al verlos imitar a los personajes de Disney luego de una historia tan disparatada hizo que estallara a carcajadas.

—_Se supone que no debo de hablar con extraños_— recitó Grace como la Bella Durmiente, aún sin saber que su padre estaba observando la escena desde la puerta junto con sus dos tíos.

Edward recordó cierto episodio reciente con la que sería la nueva nana de sus hijos: Isabella Swan.

—_¡Pero si ya nos conocemos, tú misma lo has dicho!_—exclamó Lorcan —_Una vez en un sueño._

Emmett empezó a reírse y Jasper hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, Edward les había contado de su encuentro con Isabella, y los dos, tal como él, encontraron gracioso que los pequeños hubieran deseado cantar justo esa canción, después del "sueño premonitorio" de su padre.

—_Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé…_—cantó Lorcan—. _Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor…_

_Y al mirarme así el fuego incendió mi corazón, y la ensoñación se hará realidad, y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño ideal…_

Lorcan y Grace bailaban al compás de la música, estaban felices. Al terminar se tiraron al suelo donde empezaron a reír, para luego saludar a sus tíos y finalmente a su padre.

—¿Qué tal les fue?— quiso saber Esme, luego de que Edward la saludase con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bastante bien— respondió Jasper con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, Esme rió al comprender el estado anímico de Jasper, sin duda el chico había conocido a alguien. Pronto esa felicidad se tornó en preocupación cuando clavó su mirada en su hijo más chico. Ella deseaba con toda su alma que su hijo conociera a su _Cenibella_ y que fueran felices para siempre.

—Me encontré con su nana— les anunció de pronto Edward a sus niños para poder librar un poco la tensión que comenzaba a haber en la habitación.

Lorcan y Grace se miraron con alegría.

—¿Y te saludó?

Esme se puso triste al escuchar la palabra _nana_, algo que Edward, Emmett y Jasper no pudieron evitar notar. Pero fue Jasper el que tomó cartas en el asunto.

—No será por mucho tiempo, ella es lo que Edward necesita…— susurró Jasper al oído de Esme, por fortuna nadie más escuchó.

Esme sonrió con esperanza.

Después de que sus hijos y nietos partieran, Esme quedó sola en la sala. Tomó uno de los retratos de Edward con los niños y suspiró.

—Espero que esta _Cenibella_ sea en verdad tu princesa hijo…

En el cielo las estrellas brillaron, pronto cumplirían un deseo de una par de angelitos.


End file.
